When The Rain Falls
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: The Scoobies get rained inside. And someone had an idea to play Truth Or Dare. That's when the fun begins. It starts with laughes and ends with a fiery kiss. R AND R!


Rain _n._

1.water condensed from atmospheric vapor that falls to the earth in the form of drops.

2.A heavy and continuous descent.

The rain cleanses everything. Washes away what was once there, washes away the dirt. Time for the rain again. The loud wet drops tapping on the glass. The sounds claiming the room and clearing the roads. Causing the panic. Causing the shut in. Rain washing away the sin. Washing away the dirt. Always the rain. Taking over the it's path. Clearing it. Purifying it. Rainfall was taking over Sunnydale on this night. One that would be full and busy. Was now drenched. Because the rain chose to fall when it wanted. When it saw fit. A force of nature. An unstoppable force of nature. Nature usual got it's way. Saw to it that's its plan was accomplished. And it didn't stop. Not until its purpose was served.

The Scooby gang sat in the Summers home. Rained in. No where to go but to stay inside. Because the rain was falling to hard. Drenching anything it touched. And none of them wanted to be drenched. Cleansed. Accept maybe Dawn. She loved the rain. The feel of the clear liquid enveloping everything around you. Washing everything away. The melodic sound of the water crashing to the surface. But she would much rather stay inside. She enjoyed having everyone here. For once they all had to stop. Had to breathe. And for once they had to spend time with her. She didn't have to be alone. For once.

So there they all were. Shut in. Stuck here. Tara, Willow, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Spike, and Dawn. All sitting around the Summer's living room. Just sitting there. Bored as all hell. But at least they were together. Dawn wanted to just be together for once. It was better then loneliness. Anything was.

"Here's your tea Tara." Willow said with a smile handing Tara a cup of hot tea holding a cup for herself.

"Wow it's really coming down out there." Tara said with a sad looking frown on her face.

"Yeah, wonder when it's gonna stop." Buffy said with a sigh.

"Yes, I wish for it to stop. And then me and Xander can go home and have lots and lots of sex." Anya nodded with a pleased face. As if what she had said meant nothing. Nothing more then a sentence. While everyone else looked at her astonished.

"Honey, remember what we talked about." Xander whispered to her.

"About watching what I say in public?" Anya asked. Xander nodded. "Oh. Well I was just being honest." Anya admitted.

They sat in silence for a while. Not saying much. Not having much to talk about. All pretty much awaiting the moment when they could leave. All wanting to be on their own. Everyone always begging for the loneliness. Always begging for what they all wished they would escape.

"I have an idea." Dawn said with a smile. Everyone looked at her hoping for something to escape this rain. Escape the awkward silence.

"Well spit it out little bit." Spike demanded.

"Let's play truth or dare." Dawn smirked. "That's what most people do when there bored." She added.

"Well yeah, but were adults." Buffy said. Then she looked over at Xander who had two chop sticks in his nose. One hanging out from each nostril, making Willow laugh hysterically. "Never mind what I just said. I'm in." Buffy sighed in defeat.

"Ooh, ooh, me too." Xander exclaimed chop sticks still in his nose.

"Me too." Tara, Willow and Anya all echoed together.

"I refuse to play some little child's game." Spike hissed annoyed.

"Come one Spike." Dawn pleaded. "Please." She continued to beg.

"All right fine." Spike caved into her pleas.

"Okay, so who wants to start?" Dawn asked excited. Something she could do with them. With her friends. For once.

"It's your game. Why don't you start." Willow offered.

"All right." Dawn uttered. "Xander. Truth or Dare?" Dawn asked with a slight smile.

"Dare." Xander answered excited.

"Sing something to everyone for thirty seconds." Dawn smiled.

"Oops I did it again to your heart got lost in this game of Baby yeeeeeaah. Oops you think that I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent." Xander sang the tune to Britney Spears as everyone laughed uncontrollably at his humor.

"Oh my God!" Buffy spoke from her laughter. "This was a good idea." She smiled.

"I told you it would be." Dawn nodded. "Xander it's your turn." She smiled wide. She was pleased her idea was working. They were actually enjoying each others company again. Like before. Before Buffy died and they brought her back. Things were different lately. No body talked. Not like this.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Willow said still smiling.

"Me too." Tara followed her upstairs. "Good night."

"All right my turn." Xander smiled impishly. "Spike. Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth I guess." Spike sighed.

"Are you still obsessed with Buffy?" Xander asked rudely.

"No, Harris, I'm not." Spike admitted truthfully.

They were silent for a moment. Buffy learned that Spike's old obsession was over. Something hit her like a ton of bricks. Her chances were gone now. It was really over. Dawn was pleased at this news. Finally things seemed like reality was getting back to normal. Her chances were getting better.

"My turn." Spike sighed annoyed with the game himself. "Anya. Truth or Dare?" He asked it sounded forced.

"Truth." Anya said with a wide smile as everyone laughed at the irony. Anya being asked to be honest was just unnecessary.

"What in the bloody hell are you with a little whelp like Harris?" Spike asked smirking.

"I love him. And the sex and money are pretty good." Anya smiled.

"Thanks a lot An." Xander shook his head in amusement.

"No problem darling." She replied. "Okay my turn." Anya sighed. "Dawn. Truth or Dare?" She asked still smiling.

"Truth I guess." Dawn answered calmly. She hated this part. This was the part that made her uncomfortable. Because no matter what whenever someone asked her a question it was always bad. It always made her upset. Hurt her. For some reason. She probably should have dare.

"Who was the biggest crush you ever had?" Anya asked seriously.

"Wow Anya. That was sorta a good question. You play alotta Truth or Dare?" Buffy asked amused.

"No." Anya looked confused.

"Never mind." Buffy sighed smiling.

"Dawn answer." Anya demanded.

"Uhm..." Dawn stuttered over her words.

"Be honest." Anya ordered.

"I guess. Spike." Dawn shrugged her shoulders. She blushed a bright shade of red as she bit her bottom lip.

Spike did his hardest to contain a smile. Dawn had, had a crush on him. Not only that but it was the biggest crush she had ever had. That was something worth looking into. Not only was it great that he had trumped Xander but Dawn wasn't the most unattractive girl he had ever known. To be honest she was down right stunning.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. The rain is slowing down if you guys wanna head out." Buffy smiled as she stood up and walked up the stairs. She always left when things got uncomfortable. And now they were uncomfortable.

"Spike!?!" Xander asked confused. "You had a crush on me for a while. And you liked him more than me?" Xander looked hurt.

"Let's go home honey." Anya ordered grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door.

"But it's Spike. How could she have liked him more then me?" Xander asked annoyed as Anya shut the door behind them.

There was a moment of silence like before. This was different. Dawn was excruciatingly uncomfortable. Now all that was left was Spike and Dawn. Alone. Together. This was hell. Spike had just learned that Dawn had considered him the biggest crush she had ever had. This was going to be hard to get over.

"So Dawn." Spike leaned closer on the couch. "It's your turn. Wanna keep playing?" Spike asked with a smirk placed on his face.

"Sure, I guess." Dawn sighed. "Truth or Dare?" She asked shyly.

"Truth." Spike answered.

"Okay." She spoke tense. "How many people have you killed?" Dawn asked curiously.

Spike refrained from laughter. It took every muscle in his body not to laugh. "Lost count after a hundred." Spike smirked.

"Oh." Dawn gasped. "Wow." She said shocked.

"My turn." Spike smiled. "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth...again." She sighed.

"Do you still like me?" Spike asked smoothly.

_Damn it! Should have said dare._ Dawn thought to herself. "Yes." She answered honestly.

"Hmm." Spike licked his lips. "Your turn Nibblet." He ordered calmly. "I'll go with Dare this time."

"Recite a poem...of your own." Dawn smirked. She had always wanted to hear a poem from him. But he never obliged. Now she had her chance.

"Okay." Spike cleared his throat. "Stray hairs fall across her resplendent features. Thin light skin blankets her bones. Dark illustrious waves of hair fall gracefully down her back. Only small whimpers do I hear from her voice. One time I just want to hear her scream. Hear that unbroken voice rise above a timid whisper. Perhaps someday it will. I beg for an instance when it will. When I one day may hear it beckon to my ears. And my ears only." Spike smirked when he was finished the poem.

"Wow." Dawn looked stunned.

"Yeah I know, bloody awful." He said shyly.

"It's beautiful." Dawn answered. "All right it's your turn. I'll go with dare this time." She answered with a smile on her face.

"Kiss me." Spike demanded.

"Was that a dare?" Dawn smiled sweetly nervous, yet intrigued.

"No. Not because I dare you to." Spike said looking into her eyes. "Kiss me because you want to." Spike couldn't take his eyes off of her. Couldn't pull away.

"Okay." She answered nervous.

That was all the invitation Spike needed. He leaned into place a kiss on her unburdened lips. They both leaped into the kiss without hesitation. Neither one of them expected the night to end this way. Spike only hoped it would and Dawn never imagined it would be possible. This was the nights end. With those two enveloped by this kiss. And it all started with a simple game of truth or dare. All started with the rain.


End file.
